秘書のふしだら
by RoseGuilfoyle
Summary: Hyuuga Neji is desperate for a new secretary, until he finds Tenten. One problem, though. He thinks he just might love her. And the way she dresses and acts just isn't helping. NejiTen Slight SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno Rated High T for High Perversion
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe... new fanfiction. Loverly, isn't it?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or do I?

Legend:

**Inner Self**

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

Normal Text

"Speaking"

**The Slutty Secretary - Chapter One: Hired**

"Hyuuga, we have a problem." Maito Gai, Hyuuga Neji's boss, had interrupted him from his work.

"Hn?"

"Your youthful secretary died last night."

"... what. The. Hell. It wasn't even her fifth day."

"Yes, I know. She had a heartattack from the excitement of working for 'the youthful Neji-kun'."

"... I assume you have a replacement?"

"Yes, yes, of course. I have to warn you though, this one's a little feisty. Full of youth."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh, you'll see, my youthful Neji, you'll see..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Name, please?" Neji was interviewing his new secretary, just to make sure she wasn't a rabid fangirl. Like the last thirteen.

"Tenten. Just Tenten."

"Your age."

"Twenty-three."

_She's my age, then... _Neji's thoughts drifted off. He didn't notice Tenten waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Neji snapped out of his thoughts. "Hm, yes... your reason for working at Maito Inc.?"

"My boss died. Left a mess of blood. Went all over his documents and files."

Neji's head snapped up. What? "Erm... I you don't mind me asking... what happened?"

"Oh, he tried to 'have a little fun' with me. Tch. Sure showed him. Sliced his head straight off."

Neji felt his jaw drop. _She murdered him for attempted rape? Nice._ "Well, everything else looks nice, Ms. Tenten. You're hired."

Oh, boy, this was going to be interesting.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.:X:.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meh... short chapter. Hehe... Neji's got the hots for his secretary. Plus, they're all alone. In an office. That can be locked. So no one can come in. All alone.  
... such youthful thoughts. Anyways, please review!!

-DanniGUser


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe... second chappie! First things first, though, review replies!

**Randi Dog:** I know. So would I. "Come on, let's have a little fun..." -pulls out random sharp object. slices head off- XD

**Tori Kay: **Three words. They're all fangirls. All thirteen of them. They all either died of heartattack or went mentally insane. Wouldn't you, if you were completely infatuated with your boss. And yes, Tenten can say that calmly. She's Tenten. With a love for weapons, no less. XD

... That's it?! Oh, well... the sad part. The dreaded **DISCLAIMER**.

Disclaimer: I... I... I... I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! T-T

**The Slutty Secretary - Chapter Two: Discovering**

Neji headed towards Ichiraku's to meet up with his friends, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru. They did this once a week, every Friday. As Neji entered the small ramen bar, Naruto spotted him and started to make a huge commotion. "NEJI-NEJI-NEJI-NEJI-NEJI-NEJI-NEJI-NEJI!!!!"

Neji suppressed a smirk. "Nice to see you too." He sat down next to Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Sasuke, who was sitting next to Naruto.

"Heard your secretary died." Sasuke stated, not even looking up.

Shikamaru chuckled and looked over at a disappointed Naruto. "Five bucks."(A/N: I'm using the Canadian/American currency, okay?!)

Neji scowled. "You bet on how long my secretary would survive?"

"Sooo... is your new one hot?" Naruto questioned, completely ignoring Neji's question.

"What kind of a question is that?" Neji asked, scowling even more.

"Naruto's just concerned, Hyuuga. You need a jump start on your love life." Sasuke mumbled.

Neji's white eyes turned to Sasuke. "What did you just say, Uchiha?!"

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Five bucks on Neji."

Sasuke stood up and turned to Neji. "You heard me, Hyuuga."

Neji stood up now. "Did you say something about my love life?!"

"Or rather, your lack of one!"

"The only reason you have one is because of your job!"

"What, working for the FBI?!"

Naruto screamed out, "Sasuke's a **f**emale **b**ody **i**nspector!"

All of a sudden, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and a girl with brown hair tied into buns walked into Ichiraku's. "Sasuke-kun's a what, Naruto?"

Neji looked over. _Tenten?_ Tenten turned around. "Ah, Hyuuga-san. Didn't expect to see you here."

Ino looked at Neji and Tenten. "You two know eachother?!"

Tenten nodded. "He's my new boss."

Naruto burst out laughing. "You picked quite the looker, Neji!"

Neji punched him in the ribs and quickly sat down so no one would see the blush spreading across his face. Ino looked at Shikamaru with pleading eyes, and sighed, letting his wife sit on his lap. "Sooo... how do you know-?" Shikamaru paused.

"Tenten? She used to go to preschool with me." Ino replied. Sakura went over to Sasuke and grabbed the tie that was loosely around his neck. "Sasuke-kun... Tenshi-chan's probably still asleep... so let's get home before she decides to wake up." She pulled on his tie and dragged him out of Ichiraku's, placing a ten dollar bill on the counter. From the distant, you could hear Sasuke complaining, "Sakura-chan, let go of my tie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Neji ws sitting in his office. He kept staring at the empty desk in front of him that would soon be occupied by Tenten. Suddenly, the door opened, and in came his new secretary.

Now, everything would have been fine, except for the fact that Tenten's attire caught his eye. Her curly brown hair was down, flowing around her mid-back. She was wearing a black miniskirt, black two-inch pumps, and a white blouse that showed off a lot of cleavage. Just enough to make Neji interested. _So this is what she'll be wearing to work..._

"Hyuuga-san? What should I do first?" Tenten asked Nej- I mean her boss.

"Hm... my filing cabinet needs to be reorganized. It hasn't been done for two months."(A/N: Thirteen secretaries times five days until they die/go mentally insane equals 65 days of not getting the filing cabinets organized!)

"That, I can do." Tenten walked over to the cabinet that was across Neji's desk. But the thing is, Neji has a perfect view of his filing cabinet. And you need to bend down to get the drawers open. Well, when Tenten went to go open the cabinet, her skirt was a little short...

And gave him a very nice view of her panties. _Is... is that a g-string?_

Oh, naughty, naughty Neji...

"Hyuuga-san?" Tenten was still bending over, oblivious to the fact that Neji was staring at her ass. "Did you say something?" 

Neji's eyes went wide, a blush started to spread across his usually calm face. He said that out loud? "No, Tenten, nothing at all..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------.:XxX:.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nyah... naughty Neji... you should have been concentrating on your work... tsk, tsk. Anyways, please review, I need reviews!  
Oh, yeah, in case you were wondering, Ino and Shikamaru are married, Sasuke and Sakura are married and have a little girl(Tenshi-chan!!) and Naruto and Hinata are engaged. Um... I'll also say their jobs...:**

Naruto: Police Officer  
Sasuke: FBI Investigator  
Shikamaru: Teacher  
Hinata: Chef  
Sakura: Doctor  
Ino: Aerobics Instructor  
Neji: Works at Maito Insurance Inc.  
Tenten: ... what do you think, genius?

-DanniGUser


	3. Chapter 3

Third chappie! Yatta! ... yeah, replies to reviews:

**Merciless Ruby:** -faints- Oh my god. I love your fanfictions. It is, like, such an honor to have you review one of my stories. I am not worthy. I am not worthy. W-wait, I rock? Sick. This is coming from like, an awesome NejiTen writer. I feel faint. -passes out-

**Tori Kay:** Hey, great to hear from you again. Yeah, Tenten doesn't particularly care what she wears to work. I guess she just wanted to make good first impression with Neji. I mean, who wouldn't? If your boss is hot, who wouldn't dress like that?

**eakoandcompany:** Heh, I thought of this idea when I was asleep, and a couple others, but this one was the best. No, he wouldn't be too hasty, but he's gonna have to eventually do something. I mean, look at him. Trapped. In an office. With his hot secretary. Who's barely wearing any clothes. Can **YOU** feel the heat?

**Disclaimer:**  
**Tenten: Why is Neji staring at my ass?  
DanniGUser: Because he can.  
Tenten: That's not a valid reason.  
Neji: You're the one wearing a g-string.  
Tenten: PERV! -slaps Neji-  
DanniGUser: Want to see this happen in the anime and manga? Call 1-800-BUY-NARUTO-4-DANNIGUSER**

**The Slutty Secretary - Chapter Three: Meeting Lee**

The digital clock on Neji's desk flashed to noon. Tenten had finished organizing his filing cabinet(much to his displeasure) and was now organizing his schedule on her computer. He looked over at her. "It's time for lunch break. Be back by one o'clock."

She nodded, picked up her handbag, and walked out the door. Neji locked up his office and went down the hall to see his buddy, Lee. He opened the door to Lee's office, to find Lee ranting on to his bagged lunch about its youthfulness. Neji coughed, just loud enough for Lee to hear. His head shot up and he flashed a huge smile at Neji. "Yosh, Neji! Good afternoon! How are you and your youthful secretary getting along?"

Neji looked blankly around at Lee's office. Possibly over one thousand 'Employee Of The Month' awards hung from his walls, which looked like they were about to give in and collaspe from all the plaques. "Fine, fine."

"So, has she talked about me, yet?" Neji looked over at Lee. What? "What do you mean Lee?"

Lee started to laugh. "Neji, the very beautiful blossom, Tenten, is my youthful sister."

Neji passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hyuuga-san? Hyuuga-san?"

Neji's moon white eyes flickered open. _Tenten?_ There was Tenten, leaning over him. He was back in his office, and his head was on her lap(A/N: She's wearing a mini skirt. Hehe...). She looked like an angel from his view, because she was right above a light. He shifted his eyes from her face to something else. 

And boy, was that a mistake.

Remember her blouse? _**Low-cut, showing **__**cleavage**___

... Yeah, I thought so.

Well, she was leaning over him, so...

-cough- Yeah. 

Neji's eyelids fell back down.

"Hyuuga-san!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura placed her notepad back on her desk. She sighed. _There's almost no clients here. I guess I should just pack up and-_

"Sakura-senpai! Sakura-senpai!" Hanabi, her secretary, came running into the office. She looked slightly worried. "Hai, Hanabi?"

"Tenten-sensei is here with Neji-niisan." Sakura raised an eyebrow. _She's impaled him on her first day? Interesting..._(A/N: Yeah, Hanabi calls her Tenten-sensei because Tenten was her high school's secretary[Until she sliced the principal's head off) "Let them come in."

Hanabi rushed out of her office, and Tenten dragged Neji in. Sakura raised her eyebrow even more. "You didn't think it would be safer to carry him?"

Tenten smirked. "You didn't really expect me to do that, did you?" 

Sakura laughed. "Well, what did you do now?"

"Nothing."

"Then how-?"

"He passed out in Lee's office, so Lee brought him back here, he woke up, and then fainted again." Sakura sighed.

"Did you ever consider it could be of your attire?" Tenten looked down, then looked back at Sakura. "It's boiling outside, I'm not about to wear track pants and a sweatshirt. By the way, it is pretty cold in here."

Sakura shrugged. "Air conditioners. Don't you have any at Maito Inc.?"

Tenten scoffed. "I wish. Maito-sama says that sweat is the juice of the youthful. But the thing is, he's thirty-six. His 'youth' is long gone by now."

Sakura giggled. She then walked over to the bed Neji had been placed on. She was about to feel for any bumps on his head when she heard, "Don't. Even. Think. About. Touching. Me." Neji's eyes opened. Tenten chuckled. "How are you feeling, Neji-san?"

Neji frowned. _What happened to Hyuuga-san?_

**I like 'Neji-kun' better.**

_Who are you?_

**Inner self. Doesn't Tenten look nice?**

_Hn._

**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE 'HN'?! You're gonna pay!**

Inner Neji put, ahem, 'unyouthful' images of Neji and Tenten in their office. His face turned bright red. Sakura frowned. "Now, Neji doesn't blush, so I'm going to assume you're heating up. Hyuuga, I'm prescripting you the rest of the day off. Maybe spend it with Tenten, to get to know her a little better."

Hanabi wolf-whistled from behind the door. Tenten chuckled. "Hanabi-chan, we all know you're there." Hanabi walked into the room with a smile-that-looks-innocent-to-cover-up-the-fact-that-it's-truly-evil. Neji saw through it, Sakura and Tenten didn't. "Konnichiwa, Tenten-sensei, Neji-niisan. I couldn't help but overhear your plans, and I have a suggestion of where to go..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe she suggested an amusement park." Neji and Tenten were sitting at the table of a food stand at the Konoha Amusement Park. Tenten had become more comfortable now around him and started to call him just 'Neji'. He missed 'Hyuuga-san'. Not as much as he desires 'Neji-kun'.

"Well come on, let's at least go on a ride or something."

"No merry-go-rounds. Last time Lee forced me on one I got a massive wedgie." Neji surprisingly slipped out. _Did... did I just tell her that?_ Tenten giggled. "Ah, yes, that was on his sixth birthday. I remember that. You were the kid with the long hair, white eyes, and you looked like you stepped out of a tux rentals catalog." She giggled again. Neji smiled. He felt... _**good**_ whenever she smiled because of him. He didn't know what he was feeling, he was happy, because she was happy. She kept on beaming. "Ne, let's go on a roller coaster!" Neji smiled. "Sure."

Now, most people scream on roller coasters. I know I do. But, Neji doesn't exactly seem like that type of person, but he truly is. But there's one problem...

He screams like a little girl about to fall to her doom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ne, cliffie! My god, that chapter was about as perverted as the last one. And yes, Lee and tenten are siblings in this, I just had to, 'cause I don't want people suggesting to pair them up to get Neji jealous or something. Plus, I look at their relationship in the anime like a brotherly-sisterly love. With Neji and Tenten, however... I look at it like best-friend-about-to-get-intimite love. Hehe... dirty thoughts.  
-DanniGUser**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOURTH CHAPTER!! Alright, review replies:**

Kunnochi Hyuuga Tenten: Omigosh, I could've been sued if you couldn't breath! L.O.L. Yepperz, I felt I had to do something with Lee. Yeah... ja ne!

**Tori Kay: **Nice to yah' 'gain. Heh... I had to do something to make Neji pass out and something with Lee, so I was like, _LeeTen? It seems like a brother-sister relationship... _Then, I got it. Yep... plenty of things will happen... plenty... hehe.

**Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf:** Yepperz, I can to! XD He has the hair to pull it off, too! XD

**Merciless Ruby: **Lol, thanks. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: **I own... nothing. 'Cept a computer, an e-mail address, and internet access. -Goes into corner and cries-

**The Slutty Secretary - Chapter Four: Her Apartment**

Tenten and Neji slowly got out of the roller coaster. As soon as the exited the area, Tenten burst out laughing, probably wetting her pants. "M-my... g-god... you sc-scream... like... like a girl!" Neji grinned sheepishly. His hair was a mess, because Hanabi had slept over at his house and stole all his hair ties. He pulled a comb out of his pocket and started to work on his hair. Tenten looked at him again, then fell to the ground, clutching her sides. Neji scowled at her in a playful manner. She was very serious and mature when it came to work, but when she wasn't working, she was extremely carefree, not exactly caring about anything. Her cute little panda bun hairstyle made her seem almost childish. Neji smiled. _Is... is this love?_

Tenten grinned cheekily at him. "Ne, you wanna come to my apartment?"

"Sure." He was so whipped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten opened the door to her small, simple apartment. Neji looked around warily. It was small, but very tidy. "I see where you get your organizational skills from."

Tenten laughed. "Actually, when it comes to my personal stuff, I'm quite messy. My roommate does all the cleaning and cooking around here." Neji gave her a questioning look. Tenten replied, "It's so much easier to organize other people's stuff."

All of a sudden, a large bang was heard from down the hall, and it sounded like water was spraying everywhere. It suddenly stopped. A young man no older than Neji or Tenten with short, curly red hair stepped into the hallway and came into the room. "Tenten, the toilet's broken, and we have no toilet paper." He looked up. "Oh, who's your friend?"

Tenten waved at him. "This is my new boss, Neji. Neji, meet my roomate, Fushigi-kun."

"Hello, Neji-san."

"Good afternoon, Fushigi-san."

"So you are Tenten's new boss?" Fushigi asked. Neji nodded. Fushigi started to laugh. "Don't try anything with her, or you won't live to see daylight again." He winked at Tenten. She flushed.

"F-fushigi-kun!"

"Nani? I'm only warning him. You've murdered your last five bosses."

"I doubt he'll do anything. The last five were idiots, rapists, and perverts."

"You're giving this one a chance?"

"I may as well." Neji coughed. Tenten and Fushigi looked at him. "Where is the bathroom?"

Tenten pointed down the hall. "Second door to your left." Neji nodded and went to his destination.

He sat down, and, well, did what he had to do. -cough- Let's leave it at that. -gets shot by rabid Neji fangirls-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fushigi looked at Tenten in a playful manner. "Now that he's gone..." In one swift movement, he had Tenten pinned against the wall, her wrists trapped in his hands and her legs between his. Her eyes went wide. _N-nani?! W-what's he doing to do?!_ She squirmed. "Don't even think about it." Fushigi just smirked.

"And why not, Tenten-chan?" His eyes were filled with, erm, perverted sparkles.(A/N: Lee: NOOO! He stole my youthful sparklies and made them unyouthful! DanniGUser: -sighs- I'll get them back... and make them youthful once again. And I'll get you a pony while you're at it. Lee: YOSH! A youthful pony! XD)

"One, I don't want to. Two, Neji could come back any second." Tenten glared at him, venom dripping off her words. Fushigi just laughed.

"Oh, but the toilet's broken, and we have no toilet paper. He's going to be in there for quite a while. And, you will want to." He added, his breath scarcely hitting her lips. She squirmed even more. _FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A brownish liquid spurted up from the bowl, and it started to leak all over the floor. When he looked for toilet paper to clean it and -cough- himself up, he couldn't find any.

"Shit!"

------------------------------------------------------------.:XxX:.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe... poor Neji. Poor Tenten. I think some of you remember Fushigi from my other fanfiction, **_**Under The Unfolding Past, There's A Story**_**. He does something similar in that fanfiction in later unfinished chapters to what he did just know, except worse. Oh, hell worse. Ne, review please!  
-DanniGUser**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Review replies!**

**Tori Kay: **Hello again. Yepp, she killed her last five bosses. How do you think she got experience as a secretary? It makes sense -sorta- 'cause he changed the subject quickly. No, he's not her boyfriend, just her roommate.

**SnowCharms:** Hehe... you'll see... you'll see...

**eakoandcompany: **Yeah... his inner self is also a pervert. It makes the story funny.

**lil'shinigami: **But what if he doesn't finish his mess? D: HURRY UP NEJI!!

**It's been a while since I've updated. I hope everyone has had wonderful holidays and enjoys their day back at school as much as I didn't. u0**

**The Slutty Secretary - Chapter Four: Your Lips On Mine**

Fushigi's lips were inching closer. Tenten closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and-

You know the phrases, 'grapes', 'peanuts', or as one of my reviewers puts it, 'where the sun don't shine'?

Yeah. Oh, hell yes. She kneed him in that special spot. And this is Tenten we're talking about. So it hurt like Hell and the Underworld all crammed into that one blow. Ouch.

Fushigi fell backwards onto the floor, clutching his groin and moaning in pain. Tenten whipped out a pocket knife and held it to his throat. "Tenten, I think he's had enough." Tenten turned around to see a shirtless Neji leaning against the door frame that led to the hallway. A light pink dusted over her cheeks. She then noticed he was holding a brown, wet piece of material. She looked at him questioningly.

"What's that?"

"My shirt."

_.: Flashback :._

Neji looked around for something to clean up with, but there was nothing to be found. He looked down at the white dress shirt he was wearing. He sighed, taking off his shirt. (-SQUEE!!) He grabbed a plunger, stuck it in the toilet so that it stopped leaking, then wiped up 'the mess' with his shirt. He grabbed the shirt and ran out the door, to see Tenten being held by Fushigi, then him crying in pain as he fell to the ground.

.: Flashback :.

Tenten blinked as Neji finished his explanation on why he was displaying his six-pack. He waved his hand over her face to snap her out of her minor stupor(sp?).

"By the way, you might want to get your toilet fixed and buy some toliet paper." Tenten smacked her forehead.

"I knew I was forgetting something!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sighed, looking over his work. The week had gone by pretty fast, and it had been pretty weird. Fushigi was arrested for attempted rape, and he didn't have any living relatives or friends, so Tenten received his savings- one million dollars. Surprisingly, she still decided to work for Neji. From what she had said, it was because then he would need a new secretary.

By now, Neji had a little crush on our bun-haired secretary. She happened to wear the clothes she wore to work her first day _everyday_. Oh, this was joy for Neji, but he ended up buying bigger pants because everytime she reorganized the filing cabinet he felt his pants were always tight. At least, not in his legs.(;D)

Tenten walked into the office, looking gorgeous in Neji's eyes as usual. "By the way, Neji, we have to work the nightshift tonight." Neji groaned. He hated doing the nightshift because his secretaries would flirt wi- Wait. He didn't have a fangirl as a secretary this time. He had a hot, chocolate-haired secretary. Yes, somehow, the nightshift didn't seem so bad. Not anymore. No, sir-eey.

"Neji?" Neji snapped out of his thoughts. She closed her eyes, smiling brightly. "You went off into la-la land again." Neji allowed a small smile to stretch his lips. He could just kiss her right now.

And he did.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------.:XxX:.------------------------------------------------------------------------**

OMG HE DIDN'T!!! God this chappie is short... well... the nightshift is next. It's just them... in a locked office... all alone... in the middle of the night... in an office... where he could pin her to the wall and they could have hot, steamy sex... think about it. I'm a perverted minor. snickers

DanniGUser-senpai!


	6. Chapter 6

**YESS! I'M BACK! Oh, yes, as for the people who were wondering: does this chapter have a lemon? Maybe. -snickers- If I did, I would have to write this when my parents weren't home, because if they were, it'd go like this: "Oh, hi honey, what'cha writing? Ah... hm... um... strip... suckle... moan... breast... mew... member... thrust... climax... what?" Oh, their image of their sweet-almost-thirteen-year-old-daughter-who-is-ingenious-for-her-writing-skills would go right down the drain. Um... yeah. I'm skippin' review replies for this chappie. Sorry guys. ;**

Disclaimer: I do un-own Naruto.

**Chapter Six**

Neji quickly realized what he was doing, and pulled back. Tenten had a look of shock and confusion on her face. Neji bit his lip.

"I-I'm really s-sorry."

"I-it's fine." Tenten quickly went back to her work. Neji groaned quietly enough so Tenten wouldn't hear. _What the hell have I done?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji worked silently on some old woman's insurance while Tenten dusted off some of the filing cabinets. He looked up to see what Tenten was doing, but when he looked up she wasn't there. He suddenly felt hot breath hit his neck. "Looking for someone?"

Poor Neji nearly shit his pants as he turned around and came nose-to-nose with Tenten. He looked deeper into her eyes and found a look of... seductiveness? What the fuck?

Too bad Neji didn't time to register that fact properly before Tenten mashed her lips on to his. His eyes widened in shock but slowly began to close. He felt her get on to his lap and her legs slide over his. Her hands gripped his shoulders, massaging them. Her tongue shoved its way into his mouth, exploring it. She heard him moan from inside the kiss. She smirked and continued to lick the inside of his mouth.

Tenten pulled away, leaving a very disappointed Neji sitting on his office chair. She got off his lap, revealing her long legs. She continued to dust to cabinets, when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist. Her face flushed and she turned around. "N-neji-kun?"

He smirked. "Did you really think you could leave me so unsatisfied?"

As he pinned her against the wall, she gasped, giving Neji the chance to shove his tongue inside her open mouth. Trying to pick a fight with Tenten's tongue, Neji's wrestled hers like there was no tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten leaned her head back against Neji's bare chest, panting. "U-um... I think w-we need t-to get fresh c-clothes."

"Y-yeah."

"N-neji-kun?"

"Hn?"

"C-can I borrow your comb?"

**A while later...**

Neji and Tenten were packing up their stuff because since they had worked the night-shift, they had the day off. Neji was just quickly finishing off the old lady's car insurance because he, um, **didn't have the time** to do it last night. Yeah, that's it.

Lee all of a sudden burst through the office door. "GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL NEJI-KUN AND TENTEN-ANECHAN- oi, what's that?" He stopped in midsentence, pointing to a white bra in the middle of the floor. Tenten flushed, and Neji cursed under his breath.

"W-well, you see, Lee-otooto, it's my spare bra, in case the one I'm wearing breaks. You know, so I don't end up getting raped or something." Lee blinked at Tenten's words, but then struck into his good guy pose and his teeth pinged with Colgate shininess.

"OF COURSE, YOUTHFUL ANECHAN! SAFETY FIRST!" And with that, he pranced out of the room. Tenten locked the door, picked up the bra, and leaned over Neji's desk.

"Neji-kun?"

"Hn?"

She smiled slyly with seductiveness. "Can you help me put my bra back on?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPPIE! Hah! I wasn't about to put in a lemon because I'm still a tad too young for it. Maybe in later fics. Anyways, there's going to be an epilogue to this, sorry if it was a short story that went by rather quick ;**

-DanniGUser-chan


	7. Epilogue

**YESS!! I FELT SO EXHILIRATED AFTER WRITING CHAPTER SIX, I DECIDED TO WRITE THE EPILOGUE RIGHT NOW! WOOP-DEE-DOODLE-DEE-WHEE! ALRIGHT, REVIEW REPLIES!:**

Seiina13: WHAT?! NOOOO!! I'LL LOSE A REVIEWER! THAT SUCKS YOU KNOW! IT TRULY DOES! points finger at random person AND YOU!

**Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf: **Ahahha... gomenasai. I didn't really have any ideas, so I'm just going to finish up this one, then 'Under The Unfolding Past, There's A Story', and _then_ I'm starting a highschool fic. Totally over-used, yet classic. But it's not gonna be like, "Oh I'm a high school teen but I'm also a ninja." That just ruins it. Yeah...

**Epilogue - Never Defined As Beautiful... Until Now**

So Neji and Tenten ended up dating. Everyday, Neji would tell her the same thing, I love you. But Tenten was never sure that the feelings she had for Neji could be described as 'love'. So they'd wait, Neji not really wanting to get engaged if she didn't feel the same way he did. He would wait for her until the end of time. Never to him would she become boring, naggy, or unattractive. Until one day, fate decided today would be the day to determine their destiny.

They were working in their office, when Tenten got up and suddenly sat on Neji's lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Neji-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Do... do you love me?"

"Of course. You're beautiful, inside and out." (Real original line there, Neji XD)

Tenten started to sob into his neck. Neji's lilac eyes grew soft with worry. "Tenten? What's wrong? Was it what I said?"

"W-well... y-yes. Y-you see... n-no one's e-ever described me as b-beautiful b-before. I-it's always b-been, 'H-hey sexy' or 'my p-pretty b-blossom(Guess who)' or 'Tenten, y-your outfit is g-gorgeous!'. B-but never b-beautiful." Neji closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her upper body.

"Shhh... it's alright."

"N-neji-kun... Aishiteru('I love you')." Neji's eyes opened wide. Did he just hear what he just he thought he heard? Smirking, he pulled one of his hands away and shoved it in his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it up, slipping one of the rings on his finger and the other one and Tenten's. When she looked at him questioningly, he just smirked and replied,

"You said the key word. Now, you're stuck with me for as long as I can keep you." Tenten scowled.

"Couldn't you have proposed in a more romantic way, Prissy-Hair?"

"Not a chance, Panda-Head."

"Bastard."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe... sorry, I couldn't imagine Neji just getting down on one knee and propsing in the most romantic way possible. I like this way better. Anyways, if you think I should write up their wedding, too, just leave a review saying so. I check my reviews everytime I go on which is everytime I'm on my computer. Well, Ja ne!**

-DanniGUser-chan


End file.
